


Dreaming of Ali

by Chaucer



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaucer/pseuds/Chaucer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in her room at Pepperdine, Emily's dream about Ali is interrupted, and she has to use the power of her imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Ali

Emily wasn’t quite sure why she woke up, but she immediately wished she was back asleep, back in the dream where she and Ali had been about to, well…  
Her room was dark and her bed comfortable, but habit formed in those years of psychological warfare conducted by A caused her to strain her ears for any unusual sound. She heard nothing but the normal sounds of late night traffic and the typical sounds of the student housing block that she lived in. She could go back to sleep, but oh to be back in that dream. She knew it was no good, you can’t just fall back asleep and take up a dream where you left off. Well if she couldn’t go back to the dream she would just have to imagine, to conjure Ali up, to feel Ali’s living breathing body next to her in her bed.  
Where should she start? How about just lying there gently spooning, her left arm draped over Ali’s side her hand flat against Ali’s t-shirt. She could bring her lips up to Ali’s neck and breathe in her warm scent, that beautiful mixture of perfume and pure Ali; her nose would tickle with Ali’s hair, or perhaps Ali would be lying with her blonde tresses under her face, tucked out of the way. Perhaps she could let her hand wander over Ali’s sleeping form, to feel the soft shape of her breast and lightly, ever so lightly, cup and hold her.  
Ali would need to wake up. “Em,” she would say “hold me”, and Emily would press her own breasts into Ali’s back and feel the warmth of Ali’s bare thighs on her own, perhaps she would press her lips against the soft skin below Ali’s ear. She would have to say something. Did Ali just want to be held or might she?... well this was Emily’s fantasy, so she might.  
“Ali”  
“What?”  
“Turnover”  
Oh yes, this was better, Ali would be awake, those blue eyes would be watching her through barely open lids, her lips parted, moist, her breath warm on Emily's neck. Emily would slide her arm under the pillows, under Ali’s head and she would lean in to kiss her. Ali would use her free arm to trap Emily, to hold the back of her head and keep their lips pressed together. Ali would start with little gentle kisses, and kiss the corners of Emily’s lips, and Emily would respond, opening her mouth and Ali would slyly slip her tongue into Emily’s mouth, their lips each trying to match the other. Emily would catch Ali’s lip between her teeth and gently let Ali rescue it.  
The imagining was working for Emily, she could feel her heart beating faster and her bed was feeling warmer.  
Perhaps she would slip her knee between Ali’s legs, and, with a slight easing of pressure, Ali would invite her further till Emily could feel Ali’s core pressed against her own bare thigh. The heat would be palpable. Perhaps she could even detect a hint of moisture. What would Ali be wearing? Would it matter? She would roll onto her back, lift her hips and then shorts or knickers would be gone. She would raise her arms and Emily would ease Ali’s top off for her, and Ali would do the same for Emily, then they would slide back under the covers and when they rolled back into each other, the contact of skin on skin would be so electric. Ali would reach for Emily’s knee this time and welcome it and there would be no mistake, this time Emily would feel the dampness at Ali’s core, would feel the yield of lips on her thigh and she would press her thigh harder against Ali, and Ali would gasp and clutch at Emily's neck and let Emily needily rock her own core against Ali’s thigh. They would be urgent, their kisses fiercer and less coordinated. Ali would gasp and Emily would smile and look down at Ali’s face and she would be filled with love and joy and gratitude that she could give her Own True Love so much pleasure, that she could turn her cool and controlled Ali into this seething raw and passionate creature just giving herself up to the moment, to the love that Emily was giving her.  
And then Emily would be kissing Ali’s neck, her collarbone, the soft hollow of Ali’s neck that made her giggle or go weak, and then lower, lower. She would have to shift her position, to take her weight on her elbows and feel Ali grasp her hips between her thighs. Ali would be grabbing at her hair and Emily would be taking the tips of Ali’s nipples between her teeth, first one and then the other, and then she would be going lower still, kissing the downy skin of Ali’s belly, and lower still, tracing her lips up the sensitive inside of Ali’s thighs, up and down, one side and then the other, closer and closer to her prize. Ali would be whimpering, wanting, hoping that next time Emily’s tongue would find its target and then it would, and Ali would be relieved for a second, but Emily was good and Ali would be building, building, her fingertips would flutter at Emily's face and then her hands would grab the sheets. Emily would tease her, take her right up and then gently let her sink before building her up again. She would do it again and again, and then she would take Ali over the edge, and know that Ali had come, that it had been her work, that she had given the gift of a beautiful orgasm to her girlfriend. She would want to crawl back up to gaze in Ali’s face and in her reverie Ali would not mind and would kiss Emily fully and murmur “thank you”.  
Back in her room, in the dark, on her own, Emily reached down under her shorts and imagined that it was Ali’s fingers, not her own that were circling, teasing and pressing till relief came and she could sleep.


End file.
